


Banishing the Gag

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://alliekatgal.livejournal.com/profile">alliekatgal</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Lucius: cravat, wax, fireplace</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Banishing the Gag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliekatgal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=alliekatgal).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [alliekatgal](http://alliekatgal.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Lucius: cravat, wax, fireplace_.

Lucius pulled off his cravat and flung it towards the fireplace, staring at his prize in the flickering light. Potter was a fool, but a toothsome one, and the way the hovering candles' droplets of wax hissed as they hit the boy's body made him all the more so.

"Oh, yes, _do_ struggle. I enjoy a bit of fight in my pets."

Whatever Potter mumbled was unintelligible; Lucius caught his drift as he removed the last of his clothing and knelt on the bed between his captive's legs.

"Yes, there _will_ be fucking done this night—and you'll beg for it."


End file.
